When Past and Present Collide
by Jettara1
Summary: When North has a heart attack while delivering Christmas presents the Guardians must rush to save him. Now with age and human conditions weakening North it's up to MiM to find a way to save him, but when MiM takes radical steps to ensure North's life will the Guardians be able to handle the changes or will Jack lose the only father figure he's ever known?
1. Chapter 1

When the Past and Present Collide

**This was a kink prompt from ROTG Kink but I can't find the link, will post asap. This will follow the Finding Understanding fics and take place forty or so years after Mating Season. On another note…I'm heading back to work in a few days so updates and new fics will not be happening as quickly as usual. Plus I'm debating about doing a question and answer blog on tumblr for about my present and possible future fics. For those having trouble finding me just search tumblr/jettara because for some reason the link won't post.**

The night all hell broke loose in Santoff Claussen was usually a night filled with wonder. The gifts were wrapped and placed in Santa's magical sack and loaded in his sleigh. The reindeer were in their harnesses and tethered to the sleigh and all was in readiness. Santa Claus, better known as North by his friends, was at the helm and his "head elf" better known as Jack Frost was at his side. All seemed perfect as the green light was lit and North cracked the reins. As they had for centuries the reindeer raced down the long corridor, took the loop-to-loop and burst out into the cold early morning air. It was Christmas Eve and children eagerly awaited Santa to deliver their gifts.

It went as smoothly as it had for numerous years. Jack flew off ahead making sure the world had a good dusting of snow for North to land his sleigh on. The boy darted to and fro from town to town and then would return to check on North every hour or so. Jack knew the route like the back of his hand and was always able to find North no matter what part of the world he was in, even in the hottest desert. It had been fifty years since Jack became a Guardian and in the time he had become powerful enough to handle any climate. Sure the heat still made him a little tired but it was not like his first few decades after becoming a Guardians or the years before that when he was alone. He no longer hibernated or passed out from the heat. He was not the little hellion that saved the Guardians and children of the world from certain doom so long ago.

North chuckled as Jack landed on the roof next to the chimney he had just clambered out of. "All well?" North asked the ice elf as they climbed back in the sleigh.

"There's a storm brewing over Mexico," Jack reported as he perched on the banister of the sleigh as took to the air. "I convinced Seraphina to move it over the pacific until you pass through but she's only giving us a window of an hour. Apparently the ground is really dry and needs the water really bad."

"Good job, Jack," North said with a bright smile and squeezing his shoulder with one hand.

The boy beamed up at him as he always did when given praise. "Thanks."

North chuckled as he turned to the globe. He winced slightly as his chest tightened. It had been doing that a lot recently and while North wasn't concerned up it, it was becoming bothersome. "Now, we might have to alter our course a little," he told Jack as he rubbed the ache.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked only for North to brush his concern away.

"Heart burn, no doubt," the older Guardian answered with a shrug. "Now, what would be my best route to avoid Sera's storm?"

Jack watched him for several long moments before saddling up next to North and showing him the route they should take. "If you follow the coastline you'll be fine. I'm going to go ahead and give Japan a nice layer of snow. Are you going to be okay?"

North only smiled at him before shooing him away. "I'll be fine, Jack. Just a little heartburn."

The youth hesitated for a moment longer then tapped one of the gadgets on the dashboard. "Okay, but call me if you need me. I always keep it on." He brushed back his shaggy hair to indicate the ear piece he always wore when out and about. It was like a Bluetooth but without the need of a phone. It kept him connected to both North's sleigh and Santoff Claussen. They had yet to get it connected to the Warren, Tooth Palace or Sandy's island.

The older man rolled his eyes. "Dah, dah, now off with you. Still much work ahead."

Jack laughed as he hugged his staff and leapt into the air. "Don't forget. I'm just a button away." And before North could consider throwing anything at the youth, Jack was gone.

The next few hours went by without incident. Jack continued to check in as North made his rounds. The pain seemed to subside as North flew toward British Columbia but just as he began descending the Rocky Mountains the pain struck with knife like force. He gasped in surprise and sat down in his seat. He clenched the reins tighter the pain expanding and racing through his left arm and then the rest of him. Nonetheless he tried to keep the reindeer under control only to pull too hard as he doubled up in pain. This wasn't good. Something was wrong…horribly wrong. He reached for the button to call Jack but the reindeer reared under his tight grasp and suddenly they were out of control.

"No, no!" he called to the team, his voice raspy and pain filled. "Easy, my lovelies, easy." He winced as the pain grew worse. "Home, head home…home."

His vision darkened and before he knew it the team veered to the East with such force the sleigh tipped dangerously. Fear and panic raced through North and he tried once more to reach the button. He hated calling for help. He never needed it. He was the one to help everyone else, but now…something was terribly wrong with him.

The reindeer landed on a snow embankment, none too gently. North was thrown out of his seat and landed hard next to his seat. The pain was worse now but rather than see white all he saw was a going darkness.

"North? North?" Jack's voice came from the radio.

North struggled to get back up and tell Jack where he was but his knees gave out, his body unnaturally weak and he fell once more.

"Jack…" he murmured as the darkness and pain became all consuming.

"North?" another voice asked, one dark and velvety. Then blackness took him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Past and Present Collide 2

**Is anyone else having issues with ? My last post didn't pop up in my email as it usually does same with several reviews for other stories. Odd.**

This wasn't good. It was rare to feel so much fear, panic and pain…well at least from the usually calm and collected Nicholas St. North, and especially on Christmas Eve of all nights. No, this was nearly over powering and Pitch Black was nearly knocked off his feet by the sheer power of it. The Nightmares reared as it passed over them and before Pitch could rein in his dark minions they were on the run, passing through the shadows to locate the fear's owner and source. Not giving the cause of the fear a second thought, Pitch took after them. If something was wrong with the Father of Christmas he had to reach him before his Fearlings and Shadows Men. They would feast on it and may cause more damage with the Nightmares guarded over them. Such fear was more than enough to make the dark creatures go wild. Slipping into the shadows he transported himself to the source of the fear.

Surprise filled him when he came upon the red sleigh buried half in snow and the wandering reindeer nearby. They weren't bothered by the Nightmares or Fearlings, not even the Shadow Men. One raised its head as Pitch materialized but that was all the greeting he received. What on Earth were they doing alone? How had the sleigh crashed? Where was North? He looked around in confusion. There appeared to be at least one injured reindeer but he wasn't certain – he wasn't quite sure how many were on the team. But they could wait for now. That fear he sensed was only getting worse and the Fearlings were gathering around the sleigh will ill intent. He hurried forth and shooed them away.

"Go you mangy beasts, this one's not for you," he snarled as he pushed his way through the lot. He could hear Jack's voice over the radio on the sleigh calling out to North as well as raspy breathing. Looking in the sleigh he found North laying on the floorboards, his eyes glazed over and blindly reaching for the radio. "North?" he asked, shocked by the pain filling the usually jolly man's face.

The large Russian paused from reaching toward the dashboard then suddenly grasped Pitch's hand in his much larger one. "Pitch?" he murmured before his body went slack and he suddenly passed out.

The fear and panic suddenly left as North breathing slowed. Now it was Pitch panicking. What could possibly have happened to reduce North to this? The Nightmare King had felt this fear from human's before, usually those around the physical age of North, largely due to poor dietary habits and…oh wait…no, that wasn't possible was it? He slipped a hand under the large red coat and placed it over North's heart. Sure enough the Russian's heartbeat was irregular and faint. This wouldn't be a large problem if the Moon was visible, MiM most likely would have healed North's heart before such damage occurred but alas, thick snow clouds covered the sky and hid it. That left only one other option – he had to transport North back to Santoff Claussen. Oh the yetis would love that. He still wasn't the most welcomed spirit at the old fortress. But first…

He pressed the button to the radio, silencing Jack's urgent cries. "Jack…Jackson!" he snapped then waited for the boy to answer.

"Pitch?"

"Yes, North crashed just East of the Rockies. I need you to end the snowfall and gather the reindeer and return them and the sleigh to the pole," he ordered then shut off the machine before Jack could ask more questions. He turned back to the dying man at his feet. North's heartbeat was growing fainter and fainter. He needed to get him to help immediately. This teleportation would have to be precise. "Hold on, old friend," he said as he wrapped his shadows around both of them.

A moment later they reappeared at the infirmary in Santoff Claussen. The yeti medic jumped in shock and sudden fear at their unexpected appearance. Pitch paid him no mind as his shadows deposited North on a gurney and once more checked his heartbeat. There was no improvement. If anything it was getting worse.

"Open the skylight," he ordered the medic. With luck Jack had done as he was told and the clouds would have broken up to reveal the Moon. He never felt so happy to see the silvery glow of MiM. It shone down on North. The medic rushed over to his employer and began fusing over him but North didn't stir. "Has he had trouble with his heart before?" Pitch asked with growing concern. He and North weren't really friends but since becoming a Guardian Pitch found himself developing a fondness for the other five. Every day more and more of his former self was coming back and while he was still the Nightmare King he was also the Guardian of Courage and felt very protective of his former enemies. It had to be his past persona pushing through him. Or maybe it was Jack rubbing off on him.

The medic shook his head and grumbled that North had never had a heart condition or any known illness. His furry face suddenly went blank as he checked North's pulse. Before Pitch could say another word the medic was yelling and wheeling North directly under MiM's rays. Other yetis rushed into the room and there was chaos all around. Pitch was ignored, not one of them acknowledging his presence as they rushed to help their lifelong friend.

A brief flash of rage filled the boogeyman at being dismissed so easily but he swallowed it down. North needed them and MiM. Nonetheless he headed for the Globe Room. The other Guardians needed to be informed. Perhaps with their combined powers they could save their friend. Still, it brought back old hurts to be forgotten so quickly. He activated the borealis and signaled the others. If North could not be saved at least the others will have a chance to say good-bye.


	3. Chapter 3

When Past and Present Collide 3

Bunny looked up at the Borealis in confusion. It was Christmas, why… Ah hell! He rushed for the tunnel that led to the North Pole. He ran at top speed, pushing himself faster than ever before. The lights would only be lit for one of two reasons; either North or Jack was in danger or hurt. Going by trends it was probably Jack. That boy had no clue how to keep his nose out of trouble. His mind raced with numerous scenarios as to what the ice spirit could have done. None of them were good. If North wanted him to take Jack off his hands then he'd do it if only to lecture Jack on pulling pranks on the holidays. He'd lost track of how many times he had to pull that kid's butt out of some situation he'd gotten himself into. He should schedule the holidays as get "Jack out of trouble" days.

He popped out of the ground several yards from Santoff Claussen and raced the rest of the distance over the icy tundra. By the time he reached the doors his paws were already icy cold and in need of warmth. He headed straight to the Globe Room, prepared to give Jack the tongue lashing of a life time. Jack wasn't there, neither was North.

"What the hell?" he snapped, spotting Pitch leaning against the side of the fireplace with a peeved off look. "Where's North and Jack, mate? What's going on here?"

Sandy arrived then and a moment later Tooth fluttered in. "Pitch?" the fairy queen asked in surprise. "Where's North? Is everything okay?"

Sandy asked the same question with his dreamsand.

"Jack's finishing North's route," Pitch answered as he pushed off the fireplace. He glanced at each Guardian before hesitantly telling them what's going on. "North's in the infirmary. He had a heart attack."

Tooth gave a squeal and darted to the infirmary while the other two stared at Pitch in shock and horror.

"That's nice possible," Bunny said in disbelief. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Pitch snarled glaring at the Pooka. "He had a heart attack – or have you forgotten your precious North is human. Yes, a powerful wizard but not immortal. The fact that he's over 500 years old is due to a spell and MiM's magic not because he's a spirit like the rest of us. This means he still has human weaknesses, regardless if he wishes to admit to them. What it happened and why now is beyond me."

The Pooka was speechless as he stared wide eyed at the shade, confirming Pitch's belief that the other had forgotten North was human and not truly like them. Pitch sighed and softened his expression. His and Bunny's history was not a good one and although he was trying to make up for his past crimes there were many days they still bumped heads and it would probably continue for the rest of their lives. "You are the Spirit of Easter and new life, I was hoping your magic could tether his life force to him until MiM can heal his heart. I don't know what else to do. My magic will only weaken him more."

Bunny nodded and turned on his heel to go to the infirmary then stopped. "You found him, didn't you?"

"Yes," Pitch confirmed, his gaze on the large Globe of Belief that twinkled brightly with Believers.

"Thank you…for bringing him home," Bunny said before hopping away.

Pith blinked in surprise. Of course he would have brought North here. Where else would he have taken him? The dark palace where MiM could not reach him and let the man die in agony? Maybe…long ago but not anymore. He was not the shade he once was. Sighing in frustration, he followed the oversized rabbit. There were days he honestly wondered about his decision to become a Guardian, yes it ended his loneliness and gained him Believers but he also gained a rather annoying family as well. At least Jack and Sandy weren't so bad.

The infirmary was in a frenzy when they entered. The medic had strapped North to a bunch of machinery that Pitch had seen in a number of hospitals. A heart monitor was buzzing loudly and the medic had shooed everyone away from North as he pushed on the large man's chest. Pitch froze at the sudden onslaught of fear that rushed him like a freight train. Toothiana was crying and Sandy holding her back from North. There were tears in the small man's eyes but he could not pull his eyes away from his friend.

"Oh good MiM, no…" whispered Bunny in horror.

North wasn't moving. The yetis were in a panic and even the elves were silent and for the first time in many eons Pitch felt sorrow. Not even the Moonbeams rushing to North were any help. North's chest ceased rising the fear filling the room turned to horror. It was too much for Pitch. He staggered back but was unable to leave. He would not disrespect the great man and warrior North was.

"Move! Move!" Bunny yelled, pulling his magic from the Earth hidden deep under the ice, drawing it from its very core. He placed his large paws on North's chest and _pushed_ the magic into him. He did it over and over again, North's large body jumping with each shock. Then there was a small inhale of breath, very shallow and barely audible. The Moonbeams fluttering all about North brightened more. Bunny wiped his brow as he looked down at his friend. "I don't know how long this'll last," he warned. "His heart's weak but he's fighting. Maybe, if we could…"

The Moonbeams pulsed even brighter as they touched North, as if trying to wake him.

"Whoa…whoa, I didn't mean that. Wait! Stop!" Bunny jumped back in shock as North's still form began to glow. "MiM, I'm serious, bad idea, mate! Ah crikey! George, grab another gurney. Now!"

The yeti pushed a gurney next to North's bed as everyone else watched in confusion. The Moonbeams were now descending faster as MiM glow grew brighter until North's body was completely consumed. He glowed brighter and brighter until he appeared to be nothing but light.

Pitch winced, shielding his eyes. He heard Tooth gasp in shock and Bunny curse and regardless of the painful light he had to see. It took several long seconds for his eyes to adjust enough to make out what he was seeing but there appeared to be a new body laying on the second gurney. Everyone took a step back in shock as it took form. Pitch stared in shock. No…it wasn't possible. MiM couldn't have done this. Bunny's power should have been enough to save North without resorting to this.

"Oh MiM," whispered Tooth, her dainty hands against her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. Sandy looked on in confusion and each yetis and elves were gaping at the new being.

The large infirmary double doors slammed open causing everyone to jump in surprise as Jack Frost rushed in. "Where is he?" yelled the youthful winter spirit, startling everyone.

Pitch looked toward the child in sudden fear and felt the Fearlings snap at the back of his mind. Jack's gaze followed Pitch's to the man – of rather men – on the gurneys. He inhaled sharply. MiM had separated North's spirit from his body and given it form. Now not only did North lay unconscious but also a much younger version of him and no one knew what to expect.


	4. Chapter 4

When Past and Present Collide 4

**Yay! Alerts are working again. I thought everyone left me at first…or was busy with exams (college readers at least), work and well life. Happy to see that while those things are happening it was just a mess up on . I was starting to feel lonely :'( Warning, a few book spoilers but not much.**

Jack wasn't sure what he was seeing. Everyone was staring at North and the young man beside him with mixed emotions but mostly fear. Jack held his staff tighter as his eyes narrowed. If this man had somehow hurt North than he would make him pay. The buzzing of North's monitor seemed to grow for an instant and Jack paused mid step. He knew that sound, heard it only a few months back when Jamie…when Jamie passed away of old age. No… North couldn't be dead. He couldn't be. Fear, hatred, rage raced through him but most of all sorrow. However this man was that hurt his father would pay.

"Jack, no," Pitch said sternly as he grabbed the boy before he could get too close to the two males on the gurneys.

The boy wheeled on him. "No? Why? Who is that? What happened?" he asked in rapid fire as he tried to pull away. Fine, he wouldn't attack the stranger but he had to get to North. He had to get to his father. "Let go!"

The shade's grip grew tighter. "Jack, calm down and listen," Pitch urged but there was a sudden commotion as the being on the gurney stirred.

"Wha…" the stranger murmured as he held his head. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, his brown hair mused and lean body stiff. He looked vaguely familiar, Jack thought as Pitch's grip tightened more. There was something about his face, the slope of his forehead. Jack couldn't quite put it together. The man looked up at Bunny who had been leaning over him. "Bunnymund?" a gruff Russian voice asked, blinking in confusion. His gaze swept over the room until it met Tooth's and then a small fond smile lifted his lips. "Toothiana?" He looked at Sandy with confusion before his gaze continued its journey, pausing at Jack to give him a blank stare, but it quickly flared with anger when it met Pitch's. A small snarl left his lips and suddenly he was stumbling off the gurney with murderous intent.

Pitch shoved Jack out of the way and stood his ground as the man struggled to his feet but before the stranger got more than a foot away Bunny and two yetis were on him and forcing him back to the gurney.

"Crap! I was afraid of this," Bunny yelled, avoiding a stray fist as they wrestled the power man back down. "Sandy, quickly, knock him out!"

Jack dashed between the two gurneys, placing himself protective in front of North's body as the stranger thrashed about and kicked at the yetis trying to restrain him. He was ready to freeze the man on the spot if need be but instead used all his strength to push North's gurney out of the way, forcibly ignoring the buzzing of the heart monitor. North wasn't dead, he was just sleeping. Just sleeping. He'll be fine in a few hours after a good rest. Everything was fine.

"Let me go! Where's Katherine? What have you done with Katherine, Pitch?" the stranger demanded, trying his best to fight off Bunny and the yetis. "Why are you doing this, Bunnymund? I thought we were friends."

"We are, mate, we are. Just relax," Bunny assured as he pinned the man's arm.

"Katherine's fine, sweetie, she home and safe," Tooth said soothingly. "Everything's alright. Please be calm." She touched his cheek lovingly and for a brief moment the man calmed to her touch.

"Then why is _he_ here? Where am I?" His eyes widened slightly as Sandy floated just over his head and then, before he could ask another question golden sand was dumped over his eyes and he fell asleep.

Bunny sighed as he slumped against the side of the gurney looking wiped out from the struggle. "Is it me or is he stronger now?" he muttered to the medic who only grumbled back with a nod. "Bloody hell. Of all the things for MiM to do. Need to work on retaining memories now don't you?" he yelled up the silvery Moon still visible through the skylight. "500 years worth memories and knowledge gone down the drain. What the hell are we supposed to do, teach him everything from the start? Good Lord, he's barely old enough to shave let alone sport a goatee!"

Tooth gave a nervous giggle. "Could be worse, he could be a clean slate," she pointed out. "At least he knows he's one of us."

Jack glared at them over his shoulder as he studied North. The buzzing on the heart monitor had stopped but no one but him had noticed. Everyone seemed more curious about the stranger than the man who was supposed to be their friend. A slow beep indicated that North was still alive if only barely. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "Have you guys lost it? You're all worried about that guy when North is right here dying? In fact moments ago he was dead! What the hell is wrong with you people?"

Everyone jumped in surprise. Bunny reached to touch his shoulder but Jack shrugged him off. Right now none of them had a right to touch him, not if this was the way they treated North in his time of need.

"Jack, this is North," the Pooka said, gesturing to the man unconscious on the gurney. "North flat lined. He died and MiM separated his spirit from his body. He's immortal now."

Jack's eyes narrowed more as he looked at the strange man on the gurney. He vaguely resembled North, maybe but he wasn't Jack's North. He frowned at the man. "Then why is he acting so strange? Why wouldn't he recognize me or remember Pitch is one of us, too?"

"We don't know, Jack," Tooth said softly but kept her distance. "I'm guessing that it has something to do with the form he took. Unlike when you were reborn North is much older so rather than take all his memories MiM took all those up until the time North became a Guardian. He recognized Bunny, Pitch and me but not you or Sandy, and he was talking about when Pitch kidnapped Katherine so that's…a really long time ago. He was only in his early twenties when that happened. Katherine was like a little sister to him. He was and still is very protective of her."

"Well this is sure to be problematic. He won't even recognize her now," Pitch grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest. "And just when I was starting to like him."

"What are we going to do?" asked Tooth, fluttering about anxiously. "I mean will he recognize himself when he sees his body? How do we explain he died and reverted to this? It's sure to be a shock for him. Do we have a funeral?"

"He's not dead!" Jack snapped.

Everyone turned to him with sad eyes, as if pitying him for his denial of the situation at hand.

"Oh Sweet Tooth, we know. It's just his body needs to be properly dealt with and -"

"I mean he's not dead," Jack repeated, pointing to the heart monitor that was slowly beeping.

Everyone stared at it in shock. Sure enough the machine was still beeping, very slowly and weakly. Bunny pressed an ear to North's chest. A small smile pulled at his furry lips. "Well I'll be! Jack's right, North's alive. Then why…" His gaze returned to the young man on the gurney. "Why would MiM separate him?"

Pitch watched the monitor with interest now. He had visited hospitals many times. Fear was strong there where so many faced illness and death. He had seen the soul and spirit leave bodies before finally dying. It was only a matter of time and no matter how stubborn of a man North was in the end all mortals die. MiM was only ensuring the process was much easier for the Guardian of Wonder. Although Bunny was correct, MiM certainly needed to work on retaining one's memories. With Jack it was understandable; the boy had not been reborn right away and brain damage occurred as the cold took the child's life. It stole his memories – or at least that was what Pitch had always believed, now he wasn't so certain. His gaze shifted to the young Cossack unconscious on the gurney. Perhaps the magic MiM used wasn't as powerful as it should be. Nonetheless North was returned to a stage in his life where they were enemies and it would not do well to stay if Pitch's presence would cause discomfort for the young man. Until they could restore North's memories it was best Pitch stayed away.

He felt Jack's fear and glanced back at the youth who stared at this new North as if he was a complete and utter stranger. The boy frown at the young Cossack before turning back to the older version and resting his head where Bunny's had been only moments ago and listened intently to his adoptive father's unstable heartbeat. It was obvious that the child was not going to be able to handle this as well as the others. Bunny and Tooth had already accepted the change, as if this was something they were expecting for a very long time and Pitch supposed they were in their right. Had it not been for North's and MiM's magic the Guardian of Wonder would have died centuries ago.

Placing his hand on Jack's thin shoulder he gave it a comforting squeeze. Watery blue eyes gazed up at him questioningly, as if hoping the shade had all the answers of the universe but to this Pitch did not. He could not promise North would return to how he once was or if this new younger version would remain. He had his theories but they were not the things Jack wanted to hear. So instead he brushed his lips over Jack's snowy white hair and bid him fair well, promising to return in a few days to check on him. Jack only closed his eyes and buried his face against North's chest as the others fussed around them, connecting more machines to Russian as well as making sure all was right with his younger self. Through it all Jack never moved. He was as stubborn as his father and refused believe that any of this was happening. Instead he focused on that weak heartbeat and silently willed it to return to the strong thumping he was accustomed to.

**I'm going nuts to read the fourth novel in the Guardians of Childhood series. I decided that rather than completely wiping North's memory only going as far as the end of the third book so that everything after that is a blank. It'll bring a lot of tension between him and Pitch who in his eyes had stolen his best friend and adopted sister only days earlier and he and the others had been on the hunt since. This will also tie in with my fic The Queen's Bandit so for anyone who hasn't read that one yet please check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Past and Present Collide 5

**To save confusion I'll be calling North well…North and young North Nicholas.**

The others had moved the young North to another section of the infirmary while Jack stayed next to North…his North. He couldn't think of the other man as North, it just wasn't right. They were chattering excitedly, as if this was the most natural thing in the world. It wasn't natural. North wasn't dead. He was laying right there in front of them. Just because that man resembled North in his youth didn't make him North, did it? How could the others dismiss what was right in front of them?

Jack wiped at the tears that simply wouldn't stop. Why was everyone accepting this so easily? North was dying and no one was helping him. Jack held North's hand, his thumb rubbing soothing patterns over the back of his father's hand. "I don't care what the others say, I'm not letting you go," he promised in a whisper. "I'm not letting go. You kept believing in me even when I didn't. You always took care of me and protected me. It's my turn to take care of you." He checked the heart monitor hoping to see the line beeping more often. He sighed. Nothing had changed. "Don't worry, North, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, you are, mate," Bunny said suddenly as he placed his paws on Jack's shoulders. "It's very late and you need to go to bed. North wouldn't want you here worrying about him."

Jack shrugged him off. "Like you care," he grumbled, shuffling his chair closer to the gurney. "You have your new North to fond over."

The Pooka took a surprised step back. "Jack… Love, you don't understand. This is 'new' North is our North. He's just confused right now but he'll be back to normal soon."

"How is any of this normal?"

Bunny raised his paw to touch Jack's shoulder once more but stopped himself. "Jack, I promise, everything will be okay," he said softly before turning away.

"Yeah…as soon as North wakes up," Jack said with a nod, continuing his vigil. He could barely hear North's raspy breath through the respirator, his breath fogging the plastic. The large man looked so frail and weak; not at all the man admired most.

"He's waking up!" Tooth called to everyone.

Jack looked up, half excepting to see North's bright sapphire eyes looking down at him but the man had not budged. Frowning, he stood and pulled back the curtain separating them from the rest of the infirmary. Sure enough the other North was awake and struggling to sit up and Tooth and Bunny were trying to help him. Pulling the curtain close Jack choose to ignore him and his friends and went back to his seat. There was nothing in Heaven or Earth that would convince him that spirit was North.

He glanced up in surprise when Sandy floated around the curtain with a curious frown. He glanced to the monitor before settling near North's head, his small hands combing through thick greyish-white hair. A few sand symbols appeared above the small golden man's head.

Jack shook his head. "No, no change," Jack reported, thankful that at least one other Guardian wasn't going gaga for the new North. "I don't know what to do, Sandy. I thought if I sat here and talked to him he might hear me and move a bit like Jamie did but…" He closed his eyes. "I can't lose him, too."

Sandy moved closer, his small hand touching Jack's cheek and making him look up at him. A snowflake and a bed appeared but Jack shook his head, refusing to go to bed regardless of how tired he was. But the look the older Guardian gave him was parental and demanding. Jack shook his head, silently begging his friend not to put him under. He couldn't sleep, not now. What if he woke up and North was gone. Sandy caressed his cheek as more images formed above his head, promising that he would watch over North.

"But what about the children?" Jack asked softly, trying to find any excuse not to sleep but of course Sandy gestured to the Moon high above them and Jack frowned. As if he could trust MiM right now. "Yeah, well no offense but I'd rather watch ov-"

Before he could finish Sandy flew dreamsand in his eyes and the youth slumped forward into his arms. Sandy sighed softly before ever so gently pushing Jack back into the oversize chair and trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Then he checked on North's once more. His friend was still alive but barely. For whatever reason, North was still holding on to life rather than submitting to his new spirit form. Did he not realize what was happening? Was this why young North's memories were so jumbled? Sandy wasn't sure and it made him worry.

. . .

"Bunnymund?" Nicholas asked, pressing the butt of his hand against his eyes. "What hit me? Please tell me I didn't blow up the lab again."

Bunny and Tooth exchange looks of confusion before a tiny smile tug at Bunny's lips. It was so long ago he had nearly forgotten about the number of times one of North's spells blew up in his face often leaving Ombric's lab in disarray. He chuckled softly. "Nah, mate, nothing that bad," he assured.

Nicholas froze in surprise. His bright sapphire eyes narrowed as he looked Bunny over. "Beg pardon?" He shifted back a bit as Tooth invaded his personal space, her large violet eyes studying his. "You're Highness?"

She gave a surprised gasped and short backward very hummingbird like. "Oh! Oh dear! I had hoped…oh, sweetie, your memory is still not all there is it?"

The young Cossack's brows shot up into his hairline and he ran a hand over his hair, looking utterly lost and confused. "Sweetie? Memory? What are you talking about, Toothiana. Where exactly am I?"

"Santoff Claussen of course," she answered before thinking better of it. She covered her mouth with a tiny eep before looking to Bunny for support. "I mean…well…oh dear."

"This isn't Santoff Claussen," Nicholas objected as he climbed off the gurney. "You're not Bunnymund or Toothiana. Now would someone please tell me what exactly is going on here? Where am I? Who are you two?"

Phil the yeti was the one to step forward and explain everything in yetish. Nicholas sat back down, his eyes growing wider by the moment. Tooth fluttered anxiously to his left while Bunny stood to his right. The young's face grew paler and paler and he suddenly looked as if he might throw up. Leave it to Phil to put things bluntly.

"None of this makes sense," he muttered when Phil was done. "How can I be 500 years in the future? That's not even possible. Unless…oh no…I must have been messing around with Ombric's time machine. I don't even remember touching it."

"Time machine?" Tooth mouthed to Bunny.

The Pooka shook his head and motioned for her to keep silent. For now a little lie was better than the truth, at least for now.

Sandy poked his head out from around the corner and motioned for Bunny to come to him.

"I'll be right back…Nicholas," Bunny said, patting his young friend's knee. Then he hopped over to the curtained area. "What's up, Sandy?" he asked, sparing a concerned gaze to North's body. The slow beep showing that the stubborn Russian was still hanging on even if his spirit was no longer part of his body. He instinctively reached out and squeezed his best friend's hand before looking up to see Jack asleep in a big arm chair and Sandy floating next to the winter spirit. Bunny smiled fondly at the sleeping form of his mate. "Thanks, Sandy. I think this has all been a little much for my Snowflake." Gently he lifted Jack into his arms and gave the dreamweaver a smile. "Are you going to keep an eye on North for him?"

Sandy nodded with a sad smile toward their friend's body. There was a small shine of hope in his eyes and Bunny wasn't sure if it was for North to pull out of this comatose state or for him to finally pass on and his spirit and soul to become completely one. Bunny wasn't so sure what he wanted either. This was all very confusing for everyone involved. And in Jack's case, where he had never dealt with the rebirth of a spirit with the exception of himself, this must be very frightening. Considering the person being reborn just had to be a stubborn old goat like North who both wanted and feared immortality. This was sure to be a trying couple of days. Only MiM knew how this was all going to end.


	6. Chapter 6

When Past and Present Collide 6

Nicholas was like a child in a toy shop. His eyes were huge as he looked at everything his older self had created. And while in this form his magic was still new – Bunny had yet to figure out why, Nicholas and North should be one in magic if not appearance – it still active the toys and made them fly and wander about making elves squeal for joy as they dashed about to play with them. Nicholas laughed whole heartedly at their antics and danced around them with amusement rather than reprimanding them for being underfoot. The sheer joy and wonder in his eyes had Tooth fonding over him – or maybe it was the fact that his teeth had yet to be tainted by over sweet cookies. They took the young spirit on a tour of the New Santoff Claussen, explaining how the first village had gone to decay when the children grew and began moving on with their lives and with Ombric getting up there in age had decided it was time to and had since moved to the Moon after an invitation from MiM. This fascinated Nicholas greatly. While he had spoken to MiM he had never considered visiting the Moon to meet the man in person. That made Bunny laugh because North _had_ met MiM on a number of occasions.

"So Katherine is there, too?" Nicholas asked just to be certain.

Tooth giggled. "Yes, she grew into a fine woman and oddly enough Pitch is rather protective of her. Still calls her little girl but tends to treat her like his own daughter. She and Seraphina have become good friends."

Nicholas shook his head. "Pitch doing good seems very unlikely," he said with a frown as he paused in front of the Globe of Belief. His gaze moved over it, taking in the millions of sparking lights. "What are the lights?"

Bunny laughed. "Believers," he explained. "They're our Believers. They…help support our magic. That's why all the toys activated. You're magic is controlling them even if you're not consciously aware of it."

Nicholas gave a low whistle. "Much has changed…namely you two."

Bunny and Tooth looked at each other with raised brows. "How so?" Tooth asked a little confused.

The Russian smirked as he leaned against the control panel. "For one, you don't dress like royalty anymore, Toothiana. When did you shorten your name and stop wearing your silks? No offense, but you look like a mother not a warrior queen. And you keep calling me 'sweetie' rather than North or even Nicholas."

Bunny bristled at that, ready to snap but Tooth only smiled sweetly at the young Cossack. "A lot's changed in 500 years. We're not the same people we were in your time."

"Obviously," Nicholas muttered as he folded his arms across his chest and glanced to Bunny, ready to question him next.

The Pooka stared at him in shock and surprise. This seemed far too familiar and not like when they first met centuries ago. Yes the man was arrogant then but this was more like…Jack. Oh good MiM, he acted just like Jack! The same stance and attitude. He wasn't sure to yell or burst into laughter. He listed it under the top ten things to tease North and Jack about once things got back to normal.

"I see you finally moved to Australia," Nicholas suddenly remarked, shooting Bunny a smirk. "I never thought you'd give up Easter Island, though."

Bunny blinked then smirked. "Nah, mate, it's more my vacation home. I spend much of my time there when not working at the Warren. It's the accent, right?"

The young man chuckled. "Dah, it threw me at first. Thought maybe you found more of your kind and finally settled down with a doe…" His eyes widened when he realized what he just said. "Sorry, Bunnymund. Didn't think."

But rather than being upset or sensitive as usual about the topic Bunny was smiling. "Actually I did find a mate and settled down. We have a few youngings but they're not here. They're off planet trying to repopulate our species. I'm hoping to visit them soon."

Whistling lowly, Nicholas smiled brightly. "Can I give your past self a heads up? Maybe he won't be so grumpy or obsessed with chocolate." He gave Tooth a wink.

"No," both Bunny and Tooth said firmly – not that Nicholas could go back in time and say anything but the sheer idea of him messing with the time line put them both on edge.

"So when do I get to meet her?" Nicholas asked next, his voice chipper and teasing.

"Him," Bunny corrected with a grin. "And soon. He's sleeping right now and not in the best of moods. His…father is dying." That was obvious by the howling with outside and the steady fall of snow. Jack refused to accept what was going on, not that Bunny blamed him but it was by high time North ascended from a mortal body to an immortal one. The fact that Jack didn't understand this was beyond the point. This transition needed to take place otherwise Nicholas would fade and North would die then all Bunny's and MiM's hard work would be for nothing. Why North had yet to fully pass on could only be because of Jack refusing to let him go. The same had happened with Jamie Bennett. Jack tied his human friend in his magic, fought to keep him alive but Jack was the embodiment of winter and rather than letting his friend die peacefully he made him suffer in the frigid cold of his power for weeks. Winter was the time of death not life and if Jack wrapped his magic around North…Bunny shuddered to think of the pain North and Nicholas would go through. Perhaps Sandy could keep Jack asleep until this was all over. Sure the ice elf would be angry but it would be for the best.

"Him?" Nicholas asked, his smile growing. "Ah, let me guess, a little twiglet? One of your nature spirits?"

Bunny gave a nod. "You could say that."

Nicholas nodded to himself then looked around. "So all this was created by me? I mean the future me?"

Tooth giggled this time. "Yes. You make wondrous toys for the children of the world. They believe in you, North. They call you Santa Claus after Santoff Claussen."

"So Katherine's vision came to light? Clever girl." He looked about the vast workshop and busy yetis, some eyeing him in confusion as elves ran about. Dingle tugged on Nicholas's leg and held up a platter of cookies to him. "Oh! Thank you, little man." The small elf beamed brightly before dashing off with the platter to chatter with a bunch of other elves. "They've multiplied," Nicholas observed.

Bunny tilted his head. "That they did, mate."

Nicholas grinned at him and shook his head. "You're so funny now, Bunnymund. 'Mate'."

Rolling his eyes, Bunny again was torn between laughing or smacking the young Russian across the back of the head. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's find you some appropriate clothing and get some food in you. I'm sure you're starving by now."

The rumble in Nicholas's stomach confirmed that and the Cossack laughed whole heartedly. "Still know my body better than me, I see. Very well, lead the way Rabbit Man."

This time Bunny did smack the youth across the back of the head. "Bunnymund not Rabbit Man, you know better despite your youthful arrogance. And don't you dare think of striking back or I'll put you on your arse just like I did when we used to tussle."

Rubbing the back of his head Nicholas chuckled. "I see very little has changed regardless of you taking a mate."

"Damn right, Cossack. Now yet that pasty white butt of yours moving. Time for breakfast," Bunny said sternly, steering Nicholas toward the lift.

Tooth giggled and flew after them, followed by several of her mini fairies and North's elves, all curious as to what was going on.

. . .

"SANDY!" Jack yelled as he struggled out from under his covers. He couldn't believe Sandy would put him under after Jack begged him not to. As if things could get any worse. Climbing out of bed he didn't bother changing his clothes – someone had managed to get him into his pajamas – and hurried toward the infirmary. He had to get to North. If anything had happened…if he had passed on without anyone there to be with him… Jack shook his head. He wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to let North go. It was bad enough North was alone when he took the heart attack. Had he been there maybe he could have gotten his father to the infirmary faster. Of course nothing was faster than Pitch's shadows but still if Jack had been there right when it begun maybe he could have done something to help.

He shook his head. No time to wallow in the past. He had to get to North and make sure he was okay and then he and Sandy could have a little talk about when it was appropriate to put people to sleep.

"Umph!" he gasped, colliding into a warm wall of flesh. For a moment all Jack saw was a familiar red shirt and his heart raced with sudden joy and relief until he noticed that person he ran into was not who he hoped. This man was tall and muscular but not with a large belly or long beard. This man was much thinner and youthful. Jack looked up feeling tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. He wanted to pull away, to scream and yell at the man before him but couldn't form the words. The eyes that stared down at him in surprise with so familiar yet alien in that youthful face.

Nicholas stared down at the youth in his arms in utter disbelief before smiling gently and brushing back the boy's shaggy white fringe. "Nightlight! You haven't changed a bit!" he said in glee, happy to see another familiar face. He drew the boy into a tight embrace.

Jack would have fought his way free but the scent, the warmth even the love he felt off the man was exactly like North. For a few seconds Jack clung to him, wanting desperately to believe this was his North but when he was called the wrong name he could hold on no longer. He pushed away and blindly wiped at his eyes. "Jack…my name's Jack. I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me." He gently pushed past Nicholas only to be caught by Bunny.

"Jack, you need to eat, love," his mate said gently.

"We're heading to the kitchen now. I can make you something," Tooth offered with a gentle smile. "I know it won't be as good as…your father's but…"

Jack shook his head. "Thanks but I need to go check on….dad. I'll see you guys later."

A large hand fell on his shoulder making him stop once more and again it felt like North touching him. "Jack…" Nicholas said. "I'm sorry about your father."

Jack's shoulders stiffened and he gave a curt nod. "Thanks but I need to get back to him."

"Sandy's still with him, Jack," Tooth told him reassuringly. "He stayed all night to watch him for you. He won't mind another hour so that you're fed."

"Tooth, I really need…"

"Nonsense, you need to eat, lad" Nicholas said, his cheeriness sounding far too much like his other self.

Jack pulled away and took off down the hall before anyone else could stop him. He called forth the winds and shot straight for the infirmary.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nicholas asked, looking from Tooth to Bunny in confusion.

"Not you, Nicholas," Bunny said gently, watching his mate disappear up the central column. "I'll catch up with you two shortly." He took off hopping after Jack as Tooth led a rather confused Nicholas to the kitchen.

"Jackie!" Bunny yelled as he caught up with Jack just outside the infirmary. The boy stood frozen in front of the large double doors, his pale hands and forehead on the door. There were tears streaming down his cheeks and freezing along his jaw. "Oh, Jack…love, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be awake yet or…"

"What? You'd tip toe around me so I won't have to see him?" Jack asked with a muffled sob. "Do any of you even care that your friend is laying on a gurney fighting for his life?"

"Jack, North's not fighting for his life, he's fighting for you," Bunny said, grabbing the youth by the shoulders and turning him around. "Look at me, Jackson. I know this is hard. I know you love him, so do I. North's my best friend but this is what he always wanted."

Jack was aghast. "To die? No one wants that!"

"No, you Gumby, to be immortal. North became a Guardian as a young man. He cast a spell to elongate his life but sooner later his body was going to give. I thought I could prolong that magic but MiM decided it was time to make him immortal. What's left in that room isn't North. It's a shell. You have to let him go so he can fully make the transition or he's going to get trapped in limbo and the North you knew will be gone for good."

Jack glared at him which such raw anger and hatred that Bunny had to take a step back. "I don't know who that is downstairs but that isn't North. North would recognize me. North would know I'm his child no matter how jumbled his memories are. He's in there waiting for us to help him and you…"

Bunny pulled him into his arms and held him tight. "You have to trust me, Snowflake. This isn't the first spirit I had to help cross over. Just trust me. North will be fine. You just need to let his physical body go and let him move on."

The winter sprite held him back but shook his head. "I'm not letting him go, Bunny. I'm not losing another person I love. Not now, not ever."

Sighing, Bunny rested his cheek on his love's head. There was no convincing Jack otherwise. The boy was just as stubborn as North. The two were indeed father and son. There were no two so alike as Jack and North. He stroked Jack's back and whispered promises that everything would be alright. Whether Jack believed him or not didn't matter as long as it brought him some sort of comfort. Perhaps he should contact Pitch and see if the shade would take Jack somewhere that would distract him until the transition was complete. That might take a lot of time.

"Hey, buck up. How about we visit the kits?" he asked suddenly as he took Jack's chin in his thumb and forefinger. "We could go off to the Moon and visit them and Nightlight. I'm sure they'll be happy to see, it's been months."

Shaking his head, Jack pulled away and pushed open the infirmary doors. "Maybe…when North's better. I know he misses them too and it could be therapeutic."

Sighing, Bunny gave a nod but let Jack go. There was no talking sense into his love. It was time to call in reinforcements. When the hell did the Nightmare King become reinforcements? Shaking his head, he followed Jack into the infirmary. If anything he should check North's heart monitor. He doubted there would be any change but there was always the possibility Jack was right and North's mortal body would recover. He highly doubted that but he was not about to hurry North's death along either. He was the spirit of new life not death and even in North's state he could never bring himself to take a life. This was going to be the hardest transition between mortality and immortality the history of spirits.


	7. Chapter 7

When Past and Present Collide 7

**For those who haven't read Mating Season yes, in the Finding Understanding series which includes Finding Understanding, Moonbeams and Sunshine, and Mating Season (I hope I haven't forgotten any) Bunny and Jack became mates and had two kits and boy and girl. This takes place about 50 years after Mating Season so the kits are grown and trying to repopulate their race, not sure which planet I'll be using for that yet but their presently on the Moon where they won't be discovered so easily by humans. I do plan on doing a few in between fics later.**

"Please tell me you locked up the swords and put all the pointy objects out of reach and sight," Pitch said as he strolled out of the shadows. He gave Bunny a pointed look before sparing Nicholas an appraising look. "I must admit, North, this is a far better look for you. The old-"

Tooth began motioning with her hands for him to button up. He raised a brow in questioning. What had he said wrong? Surely North's memories had returned by now. Unless…

"Oh, I see," he finally conceded.

"Nice armor," Nicholas snorted, leaning against the fireplace with an air of arrogance as he eyed Pitch up and down. "Better than the black on black look."

Pitch held back a growl. It was true, since becoming the Guardian of Courage he had taken to wearing his old armor more, sometimes returning to the style of his past life. Of course he still dressed the part of Nightmare King when spreading fear but he had thought a change of attire might be best until he knew for sure that Nicholas was once more North. Obviously that had yet to happen. No wonder Jack's fear was so thick and muddled.

Ignoring Nicholas's snide remark he turned back to Bunny. "Where is my grandson?"

Nicholas almost choked, turning a nice shade of red as he stood up. "Grandson?" he asked before recovering and looking about the room in further confusion.

A nasty smirk tugged Pitch's thin lips. "Jack of course. Or haven't you met him yet. Cute kid, about 5'2", pale with snowy white hair. Looks remarkably like Nightlight, don't you agree, Aster?"

The wide-eyed almost horrified look the young man gave him was just precious and proved once more that North wasn't completely with them yet. Oh this could be fun. Just wait until the young man learned that Jack was his adopted son, MiM was Jack's father (in essence) and Seraphina the boy's mother (again in essence only.) If that didn't shake Nicholas's world nothing would. Pitch opened his mouth to say just that when Bunny hopped over and placed his paws firmly over his mouth.

"Let's leave it at that, mate. The man can only handle so much in one day," the Pooka said with a warning look as he removed his paws. "Jackie's taking care of his pa in the infirmary."

Pitch glared at Bunny and wiped his mouth. "Were you digging again?"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Just go see if you can talk some sense into him. He had Phil band Sandy from the infirmary for knocking him out. The yetis are frigging siding with the kid and warned us that if anyone interferes we'll all be band. They don't seem to understand what's going on either. This is the whole Jamie thing all over again."

"Oh…" That brought back bad memories. Pitch did not want to see Jack relive that so he gave a tiny nod and swept past the other Guardians. As much as he enjoyed feasting on fear – Jack's was always a delicacy for his palette – he hated to see any child in such pain and losing his first Believer had been the hardest thing for Jack. Jamie had been one of a select few who managed to continue Believing in the Guardians long after childhood, right up to the day he died. Sadly, in Jack's attempt to keep him alive he had only caused more trouble. Jamie's death was not a peaceful one in the end.

Two yetis were guarding the infirmary doors and they immediately stepped before him, barring his way. Pitch folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. "Move," he said sternly, returning their glare and hostility with his own. "Now. Or I'll simply use the shadows. Either way I'm going in there."

They grumbled before finally stepping aside. He was surprised at first when he saw the curtained off corner but since he didn't see Jack or North anywhere else it was a safe bet that that was where they were. He heard the soft murmur of Jack's voice. He gently pushed back the curtain to see Jack lounging in an air chair reading a thick book to North's unconscious form. The book was balanced on his lap, his legs hanging over on arm as he leaned over the other. One small hand held North's as the other flipped the page.

"The Unseelie Queen then ordered their execution by the-" Jack paused, sensing the shift in air from the movement of the curtain. He glanced over the back of the chair, surprised to see Pitch. "Hey, what are you doing back so soon?" he asked as he slipped a book mark between the pages he had been reading.

Pitch studied the heart monitor, frowning slightly at the lack of change. North's heart beat was neither stronger nor weaker which was a great deal better than the erratic beat of Jamie's the days before he died. Sadly, this only meant that North's magic had latched on to Jack's and he was holding on only because of the boy. Soon that magic would deteriorate and North's body would give out just as Jamie's did.

"You're friends are concerned about you," Pitch answered, turning to study North. He placed a hand to the man's forehead. It was cool and clammy. Not a good sign. North was further along than the heart monitor indicated. Now he was more certain than ever it was Jack's magic holding the bearded man to life. He turned his gaze to his grandson, noting the dark bags under the youth's tired eyes. "Jack, how long have you been here?"

Jack shrugged. "Since yesterday morning," he said, stifling a yawn. "Sandy's been trying to get me to sleep but I had Phil throw him out and cast a warding spell. He's pretty pissed at me right now but I don't care. I'm not leaving."

"Have you slept at all?"

Shaking his head, Jack fidgeted about, absently twisting North's gold ring on the man's thumb. "I've napped here and there. I don't really need to, it's winter after all. But…I've been using so much magic trying to control the weather and help North. I guess I could use some sleep…but not until North wakes up."

Pitch let out his breath. He was tempted to simply whisk Jack away so he could rest someplace far away from North but that would be more detrimental than helpful. Still the boy needed rest and needed to stop trying to save North. "Jack, you need a break. You're not going to be any help to him in this condition."

"But…"

"The yetis aren't letting anyone in. They'll protect him while you rest or do you not trust that they have their employer's best interest at heart?" Pitch raised a brow, daring the boy to deny just how much the yetis loved North. They had yet to accept the new younger version either.

Jack looked away unsure if what to say or do. He was tired, so very, very tired and his back was cramping. He could do with a stretch and maybe a good nap. Maybe if he pulled a gurney over he could catch a few zzz next to North. That wouldn't be so bad. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Okay. For a bit but…" His stomach felt as if it suddenly dropped and he knew instantly he had been teleported somewhere. Opening his eyes he looked about, surprised to find that he and Pitch were now sitting under the sculpture they had created in their first real one on one battle before Pitch had become a Guardian. The black nightmare sand and blue-white ice sparkled in the dim Antarctic light. "What? Why are we here? North needs me."

Pitch gently but firmly pushed Jack back down when he tried to stand. "You and North need a break away from each other," he said before settling down next to the ice sprite. "Jack, I know you're trying to help North, we all do, but have you stopped to think about what you're doing?"

"I'm using my magic to heal him," the boy said as if it should be obvious.

"You're a winter spirit, not a spring one. You cannot grant life only take it."

"You don't know that!" Jack snapped, jumping to his feet only to be yanked back down. The wind howled around him with his growing distress and the temperature dropped considerably but Pitch was accustomed to the cold.

Pitch's gaze was full of pity even as the child's fear pulled at the Fearlings under his command. "I do know that. You have become a powerful spirit, Jackson, but your element cannot create life. Think about what happened with your friend Jamie."

The boy stiffened and again pulled away. This time Pitch let him go. "That was different! Jamie was human and very ill. I couldn't hold on to him no matter how much I tried."

"North is human," Pitch pointed out, stopping the boy mid rant. "He's just as human as Jamie was the only difference is he had magic and the power of Believers to support him."

"But-"

"No buts, Jack. North _is_ human. Sooner or later this was going to happen. It happened to Ombric as well. As Guardians and wizards MiM can help them transcend from a mortal body to an immortal one."

"So?"

Pitch sighed. The boy was unbelievably stubborn and could be so dense when he wanted to be. "So by forcing him to stay trapped in a dying body you're slowly killing his soul and spirit which means that if he doesn't transcend his spirit will soon vanish and he will be no more." He stood and paced slowly to the youth. "Jack, I know this is hard to understand, you were reborn with no one there to care for you but North as you. Let his mortal body go and be there for him."

Jack shook his head in denial. "But he doesn't even remember me!" His hands balled into fists.

"Perhaps but you awoke with no memories whatsoever, with no one to guide you or hold your hand. No one was there to teach you how to control your powers or tell you who you were. North at least knows the basics but he'll need you to remind him who he is now and what he means to the world. He needs you to remind him that he's your father and how much he means to you. Maybe it won't come back all at once. Hell, it took me millions of years to regain enough of my memory to push back the Fearlings and find my rightful place in the world. I'm not saying it'll be easy but isn't the battle half the fun?"

The child hugged himself and stared at his bare feet. "I don't know. I just…I don't know. He's the only father I've ever known. I can't lose him." He looked up with teary eyes.

"I know," the former Nightmare King said gently. He took the boy by the shoulders and made him look up. "But in the end nothing we say or do matters. It's you who has to let him go."

Jack looked away from him in deep thought. He looked more lost than Pitch could ever recall seeing him. It broke his heart to see his grandson in so much pain but Jack had put himself into this situation, he was the one who had fought so hard to keep North in his mortal body. It would be up to him to finally let North move on to what awaited him next or fade from existence forever.


	8. Chapter 8

When Past and Present Collide 8

The cold only increased with Jack's distress and the wind's howl was a living thing but in the shelter of the dark ice sculpture Pitch didn't pay it any mind. It wasn't as if the boy was doing it on purpose. In fact he probably wasn't even aware of it. Jack slept curled up against Pitch, twisting restlessly in the grip of a nightmare that was not Pitch's creation. The older man kept an arm around the sprite's shoulders taking in all that fear and silently waiting out the many hours of sleep that Jack so desperately needed. Yes it was winter, yes Jack's power was at its highest but exhaustion came in many forms and Jack was both mentally and emotionally passed his limit. The Guardian of Fun wasn't meant to worry so, he wasn't meant to deal with issues such as death despite his element. He was a child of fun and laughter and the occasional nightmare – MiM bless the boy for that – but not this. Pitch should have taken Jack with him when he left the other Guardians to deal with North and Nicholas. He should have thought it through but then again the chances of pulling Jack away from North's body would have been next to impossible. The child was beyond stubborn at times and probably would have iced himself to the ground and North if Pitch had tried.

Carding his fingers through his grandson's hair he silently hoped that the Guardian of Wonder had finally passed on. Without Jack there to hold the Russian to the mortal world North had nothing left to tie him to his mortal body. So Pitch allowed Jack to sleep. He used his magic to keep the boy under longer than truly necessary and after a while took the nightmares away so that the boy finally got some proper rest.

Sadly when they returned to Santoff Claussen nothing had changed. North was still hanging in there, just barely but enough for Jack to whoop in glee and go right back to watching over him and reading books to his comatose form. Pitch sighed. They needed another plan of action.

"Now what?" Tooth asked as she fluttered about the room anxiously. Her violet gaze wandered to Nicholas who looked just as lost about the situation.

"I don't understand," the young Cossack said as he warily eyed Pitch. "Why is this such an issue? Isn't the boy's father comatose? Wouldn't he just continue sleeping if he's removed from the machines?"

"No," Bunny said and even Sandy shook his head. "Those machines and Jack's magic are all that are keeping him alive. Once they're removed he'll be allowed to pass on to his next life."

Nicholas frowned. "There's no chance of his father recovering?"

Sandy shook his head.

"No. His heart is too weak but a part of him is still fighting…for Jack. But it's just making matters worse for them," Tooth said softly as she touched his arm. "And you."

Nicholas touched his chest, right over his heart. A vague feeling of pain pegged him for a moment. It was faint and far away as if a distant memory. He didn't quite catch everything Tooth said but he had the impression there was much more going on around him then everyone was saying and there was far more to Jack's father's condition than they were letting on. A jumble of images played before his eyes. Flying in a grand sleigh with flying reindeer pulling it, jumping in and out of chimneys delivering gifts, Jack smiling brightly at him as snow fell. They felt like his memories but he knew he had never done such things. Then came fear and pain and a horrific crash. His eyes snapped open and he glared at Pitch.

The shade raised his hands. "Not my doing," the dark man said before Nicholas could accuse him of anything. Pitch looked to Bunny. "Why not just kidnap Jack and drag him to his room for a few hours. I'm sure you can 'distract' him."

The Pooka's shoulders fell. "Tried that, couldn't even get a rise out of him. He literally gave me the cold shoulder and a few other places that are not meant to be iced."

Pitch stifled a laugh but it was hard the way Sandy was smirking and silently giggling. "I see," he managed to say but couldn't hide his smirk. "Any other ideas. I hate to force him to sleep until Nor-his father finally moves on but that's what it's coming down to."

Nicholas wasn't paying attention anymore. His chest was burning, right over his heart but he did catch Pitch's slip up and focused past the growing pain. North? Was that what Pitch meant to say. Nicholas was in the future after all and he had yet to come across future self whom he should have by now. After all if he had created this new Santoff Claussen, had created all these wonderful things and had an army of yetis working under him shouldn't he – his future self – be there somewhere? Why did his chest hurt so much?

"I'll go talk to the lad," he said, cutting to whatever Pitch was rambling on about. He didn't wait for anyone to respond. He got up and headed for the infirmary, brushing off Tooth when she reached for him. "He might listen to me."

In his mind he saw Jack's smirk at him, the boy laughing and dancing in the clouds. Images he knew he had never seen before yet again felt like they were parts of his memory. He saw himself…older, fighting alongside the boy, protecting him and praising him. He saw the wonder in the child's eyes when he was presented with a gift…his first gift from the Guardian of Wonder. Nicholas shook his head. These memories weren't his. They couldn't be. He pressed the butt of one hand to his forehead and paused just down to hall from the infirmary.

"What aren't they telling you, Nicholas?" he asked himself. "Why do I see these things?"

He nearly jumped when a yeti touched his arm. He looked up in surprise at the large brown and grey being Bunny called Phil. The yeti watched him with deep brown eyes before asking if he was alright.

"I…I don't know," Nicholas said honestly.

Phil nodded and took his elbow and led him into the infirmary. The curtain that had once been around the far gurney as now pulled back revealing a large man with white hair and long beard. Jack, the youth he had mistaken for Nightlight, was sitting on his knees on the edge of a chair, his head cushioned against the older man's massive chest just above the heart. Both males' eyes were closed but while the older man's face looked peaceful Jack's was tear stained and wary. Pitch had said the boy had slept much of the day away but Jack was obviously still exhausted.

Nicholas looked up at Phil, unsure if he should approach the boy or not. Sure he had told the others he would talk to Jack but he honestly didn't know what to say. He never had parents, never had to deal with losing one. He had lost friends in the heat of battle but not due to illness or natural causes. He never had to give someone up or say good bye. He had been a bandit after all.

Strangely he could hear soft murmuring from Jack, muffled by the angle of his face against the large man's chest.

Phil gave him a little shove toward the duo and a pointed look. It was strange. The yetis had been chasing the other Guardians away yet here he was, a stranger by all rights, being told to go where the others were not allowed. Squaring his shoulders he pushed aside the growing pain in his chest and moved forward. He wasn't what to say or if he should say anything at all. So, rather than speaking he placed a hand on Jack's slim shoulder and just offered his support.

"Go away," Jack muttered, shrugging Nicholas away. "Please, I just want to be alone. I promise, I'll let him go…I just need more time." He looked up in surprise when he saw Nicholas. Wiping at his eyes he looked away. "You shouldn't be in here. My…my father wouldn't want you in here. Please go."

"Jack, I'm so sorry for you loss," Nicholas said, giving the boy's shoulder a squeeze. "I don't know your father but I'm sure this isn't what he wants for you. I know if it were me I'd rather you celebrate my life not morn my death. I like to think he'd feel the same way." He leaned against the arm of the chair and rubbed the boy's back. This felt familiar and the right thing to do. "I would throw the grandest party in his honor, one that would ensure that no one ever forgot the wonderful man he was. There would be much drinking and telling of his tales. His adventures would be recorded for all time and then, as the night grew thin, I would send him off with a cremation grander than any god. It would be magnificent."

The tiniest smile tugged at Jack's lips. "That sounds like something he would do." There was the smallest hint of a laugh. "But…" He sighed and stood up. He brushed aside the old man's white hair. "How do I let go? He's the only father I've ever had."

"I don't know. You just do I suppose. You know that he'll always be with you. He's your father his spirit is tied to yours for eternity now."

Jack shook his head. "He's not really my father. He sort of adopted me when I became a Guardian."

Nicholas smiled softly. It was kind of the way Ombric had taken him in all those years ago. "It doesn't matter if you're related by blood or not. It's what's in here that counts." He placed a hand over Jack's chest right over his heart and then took his hand and placed it over the old man's. "If you loves you like a son and you love him like a father than that will stay with you both even in death. Your hearts will always be entwined."

The boy looked up at him before slowly nodding. "Do you truly believe that?"

"I know it."

For several seconds neither said a word. Hesitantly, Jack turned back to his father. He brushed his lips over the man's forehead. "I love you, dad," he whispered before closing his eyes and withdrawing his magic.

Nicholas felt it ripple through him and that pulse of pain rode through his chest once more. He bit back a moan and winced. Why did he hurt so much?

Jack slowly removed the respirator as Phil turned watched the heart monitor carefully. Then, with tears streaming down his cheeks, Jack laid his head back on the man's chest and waited. It didn't take long before the heart monitor began buzzing. Phil simply shut it off and placed a hand on the back of Jack's head in a comforting manner.

The pain grew so intense Nicholas thought his legs might give out from under him. This was worse than the pain of being run through with a sword. And then it was gone. There was no pain, no aches and no blocks in his memory. Everything came rushing at him with such force it was staggering. He looked to Phil and Phil looked back with wide eyes, his hand pulling away from Jack.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I have to let you go. I don't want you to suffer any more," Jack whispered to the body beneath him.

Nicholas brushed the boy's hair behind his ear and gently cupped the back of his head. "Jack, it's alright. Everything's alright now," he said gently.

Jack sniffled and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "I know," he said but his hands still clung to the fabric of the old man's shirt. His eyes were closed tight. "I just need a few minutes. I just…" His eyes opened and he gazed up at Nicholas. Confusion filled his face and then suddenly his eyes widened. "North?"

"It's me, Jack." Nicholas St. North beamed down at his son, no longer looking like the young man who had come to comfort a grieving child but very much like than man who had just passed away. The last ties to his physical form had shattered the moment his body died and all his power and magic rushed to his spirit form. He opened his arms to Jack and the boy leapt into his arms, knocking him into the air chair and crushing him in the most powerful hug North had ever experienced. The child was laughing and crying in equal measure. North held him tight and rubbed his back. "Everything's going to be alright now."

Phil smiled warmly at the two as he covered North's mortal body with a sheet. Things would soon return to normal in Santoff Claussen.

**Next: Party time/funeral**


	9. Chapter 9

When Past and Present Collide 9

Jack was in utter shock as North – yes, it was his North, white beard and hair and belly and all – led him away from the body on the gurney. He wasn't sure if this was some trick by the others to make him finally let go of North. Perhaps he was still dreaming. Maybe Sandy or Pitch was playing with his dreams. It wouldn't the first time either of them alter his dreams to help him. Hell, the two had even teamed up on occasion. But this felt too real; the warmth of North's large hand on his shoulder, the scratchiness of his beard when it brushed against his face as he hugged his adoptive father, the way his eyes danced with wonder. Everything about him was North – _his_ North.

It was hard for him not to bounce in joy. He wanted to yell out for joy that North was back. Okay, sure the others were right and that the only reason North didn't remember him and appeared so youthful was because most of him was still tied to his mortal body and that Jack had to let him go – not that he'd ever tell anyone that – but it had been so hard. Perhaps if he had listened…

Jack shook his head and smiled up at his adoptive father. He wasn't going to dwell on that. North was back. He stood there, right next to Jack and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. Leaning into him, Jack smiled more. It was odd. He'd always loved North as a father but never really understood until he nearly lost him just how much he needed him, how much North meant to him.

"So what do we tell the others?" Jack finally asked. "No to be mean but I really don't want to hear Bunny say 'I told you so' again. He gets all high and mighty."

North chuckled and squeezed his shoulder once more. "True. Bunny can never just smile and shake things off. No…this must be dealt more…delicately, something that will throw the old rabbit off his game." There was a glint of mischief in the older spirit's sapphire eyes and North gave Jack a wink. As they neared the sitting room North gently pulled Jack behind him. Jack's left brow rose but he didn't question the man, instinct telling him the man had something big planned. With a grand gesture North shoved the double doors wide open, step in and yelled. "I'm throwing a celebration in two hours! I expect all of you there and dressed appropriately." Then when all the other Guardians could do was gape at him, he turned on his heel, grinned at Jack and strolled toward the Globe Room.

Jack just blinked in surprise then trailed after him. "Okay, what as that about?"

North chuckled. "Wait for it. Three…two…"

The door flew open once more and Bunny, Tooth and Sandy rushed out, Pitch following at a much slower pace with the hint of a knowing smile on his lips.

"North!" Tooth cried in glee.

Bunny stuttered in surprise. "When… How… Wait it worked? Out of everyone Nicholas managed to talk sense into Jack?"

Jack made a face at him and stuck out his tongue. "No, Pitch did. Nick only gave me an extra push."

The Pooka glanced back and forth between Jack and North. "So it's you, right North? I mean you completed the change, right?"

North's brows furrowed. "Change? What change? What are you talking about, Bunny? You speak in such riddles some days."

Bunny's eyes grew wide with concern and he glanced to Tooth who seemed equally worried. "Huh…well you see…"

Sandy smirked and made a few images above his head, telling Bunny that North was pulling his leg and Jack couldn't hold back his giggle. Bunny's confusion was priceless. Tooth reared back, her movement bird like as she looked about.

"Wait so everything went okay? Your body is just a shell now, right?" she asked but again North acted as if he had no clue what she and Bunny were going on about. It made her extremely agitated. "Nicholas St. North if I go in the infirmary right now and…and find your shell and you're not telling us I swear I'll go back to being the warrior queen and kick your sorry ass."

"Why not give him a quarter and knock out one of his teeth?" Pitch teased. "If you hit the infirmary now you can have the whole collection."

She shot him a glare. "Don't you start or it'll be your teeth I knock out…again."

"I want more than a quarter this time." The shade's smirk grew, as if challenging her to try.

She gave a huff and flew in front of North. "Nicholas, no more games. You don't just throw open the doors and declared we're having a party without explanation, especially when you leave the room in you twenties and come back in your fifties. I'm not saying I'm not happy you're back to yourself but we deserve and explanation. Jack? What happened?"

The boy shrugged. "I did what you wanted me to, I let him go and poof, Nicholas is back to being North."

Her eyes darted from Jack back to North. "So your memories and everything is back then?"

"Uh huh," North confirmed. "Now, about the celebration."

Bunny burst into laughter. "You and your celebrations. You know what, Jackie and I are going to have our own celebration and meet up with the rest of you later."

"Wait…what?" Jack asked but before he could more than look toward his mate he was suddenly thrown over Bunny's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey! Put me down! Bunny!"

The Pooka chuckled and gave the others a salute before tabbing the ground. "Good to have you back, mate. We'll be back soon, no promising Jack be able to walk though." The rabbit hole opened and Bunny and Jack disappeared down it, Jack's yell all that could be heard before the hole closed.

"Oh boy," Tooth gasped. "You might want to push back the party by a few hours. Bunny's _really_ missed him."

North laughed. "I can see that. Bunny and I need to have a talk when he returns."

The female Guardian darted in front of North and gave her sweetest smile. "Well you know you can always hold off the celebration by one day," she said suggestively.

North took her in his arms. "This is something I need to do, Toothy. Once it's done I promise you and I will spend some quality time together.

She pouted and fluttered her wings.

Pitch rolled his eyes. "What time is this party, North?"

"Six…make that eight," the newest spirit said as the fairy kept trying to distract him.

Pitch gave a snort before grabbing Sandy who was smiling fondly at the couple. "Come on, Sanderson. I might be sick if I watch any more lovey-dovey nonsense."

Sandy giggled silently before vanishing into the shadows with Pitch.

. . .

The celebration Nicholas described came to be. Everyone returned in time for it. There as a huge feast for all. The elves and yetis participated in the festivities but the yetis left soon after dinner to attend to North's mortal body. Rather than tell tales of his grand adventures – everyone knew all those stories and most had lived through them – they joked around and danced – well North was dancing with Tooth while Bunny supported a rather sore and thoroughly amused Jack. Sandy bopped around in the air, jokingly snapping pictures while Pitch watched from the shadows and did his best to avoid the mini fairies and elves that kept trying to drag him onto the dance floor. There was much drinking, which Pitch was ever thankful for – there was nothing weirder than watching North dip Tooth or worse Bunny doing the same to Jack who clearly couldn't stand on his own. It was hard to believe that only a short time ago they all feared they had lost North.

Soon midnight arrived and the yetis paraded North's mortal body – now wrapped in clean white sheets – outside to a wooden stage where they carefully laid out the body. The Guardians followed them out and when all was ready Phil handed North a lit torch. The Guardian of Wonder hesitated for a moment before finally reaching out and taking it and slowly walking up to the funeral pyre. He took a deep breath, glanced back to his family and smiled softly at Jack. Then he shoved the torch into the stack of wood. It caught easily and it seconds the whole pyre went up in flames. He stepped back and looked down when he felt Jack's hand slid into his right, then Tooth's into the left. Sandy's small hand landed on his left shoulder and Bunny's went onto his right while Pitch stood next Bunny. The elves hung around their legs, some even hugging North as if to remind him they were there for him, too. The yetis gathered around them in a supportive group. Every last one of them was gathered to pay their respects.

They watched in silence as the body burned each refusing to leave until there as nothing but ash left. They huddled together, keeping one another warm in the freezing night air, the warm of the heat the only other heat being offered. And when there was nothing left but ash the North Wind came and spread them in all four directions ensuring that every part of the world received a piece of North's Wonder until there was nothing left. A soft fluffy snow fell soon afterward and covered any trace of the pyre and making the ground look fresh and inviting.

North pulled Jack closer to him, tucking the youth against his side. Tooth huddled closer as well and soon so did the others – including Pitch who Sandy dragged into the family huddle. Yes, they were an odd family but they were a family nonetheless only now North was finally like the rest of them. They were spirits charged with protecting the children and now North no longer had to fear the day when he could no longer do his job. He no longer had to fear dying or growing old. He was immortal and he would forever dedicate this new life, just as he had his old one, to guarding the children of the world for they were all he had, all he was, and all that he would ever be. He gave Jack a squeeze and brushed his lips over the boy's head. No, the oath didn't just apply to the children but his family as well. He was not about to leave them again, not in this life nor the next or whatever came after.

Fin

**This fic is dedicated to my father and great grandfather, two of the most important men in my life that I lost at a young age. My great grandfather passed away May 11, 1989 of old age and my father disappeared March 7, 1994, he and my mother separated shortly after we learned he had cancer. He did not want us to watch him suffer so took off after the rest of the family moved into the next town. His birthday was May 13****th ****but we never found out for sure when he passed on only that he managed to live his life to the fullest before it was taken. I never got a chance to say good bye to either of them but I like to think I would have fought tooth and nail to save them but fear I may not have known when to let go either. So as well as dedicate this to them I also wish to dedicate it to everyone who has ever lost someone they love, a parent, sibling, child, lover or friend. These are the most important people in our lives and the hardest to let go.**


End file.
